Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to devices, and more particularly to an ear clip for a device.
Background Art
Headsets, such as wireless audio headsets, are becoming increasingly poplar. Wireless headsets, such as those used to wirelessly communicate with a mobile device traditionally include a frame that houses a loudspeaker that is placed over the user's ear. Optionally, a microphone can extend from the housing toward the user's cheek, jaw or mouth.
Users generally desire such headsets to be “hands free,” which means that the headset includes a mechanism to keep the headset attached to the ear, thereby freeing the user's hands for other tasks. It is important for such mechanisms to securely hold the headset against the ear. Prior art headsets used a headband to hold the headset against the ear. Headbands are cumbersome and unfashionable to use. Other headsets use a “plug” that is wedged into a user's ear. These plugs are uncomfortable to wear. Additionally, individuals have different ear sizes so one plug may not fit all users.
Due to the drawbacks of these prior art systems, more modern devices employ an ear hook that wraps around the user's ear to keep the headset attached while in use. Many ear hooks are bulky and not especially comfortable to wear. It would be advantageous to have an improved ear hook.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.